The Unexpected Mishap
by xXxLuna-MayxXx
Summary: Ron and Hermione are finally dating, but what happens when a tragady befalls Lunna? And what exactly will happen when A certin bushy haired bookworm and a certin dreamy blonde start to have feelings for each other? femslash HermioneLunna
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione stood next to Ron, excited. He had finaly asked her out! After 7 years of friendship, 3 years of flirting(5th,6th,& 7th year), and 2 years of almost(6th&7th year), she was finaly going out with him! Just then, Lunna rused past, crying. As she ran by, a letter fell to the ground.**

**"Oh my god." Hermione breathed, reading the letter. **

**It read:**

**Dear Ms.Lunna Lovegood,**

**We regret to inform you that the dark mark has been sighted above your house at 8:57pm on the 24 December. Apon further inspection, we found that no living thing was left alive. We found no bodys, but are fully aware that if he-who-must-not-be-named had left any one living, he would not of left them there. However, also apon further inspection, we discovered that your father was still alive and is now resding in St.Mungoes Hospital for magical malidies and inguries, and that he will not survive. He informed me though, that the last thing he wanted to see was his beautiful daughter and her three friends before he died.**

**My Sincear apology, **

**Rufus Scrimgor**

**The minaster of magic**

**"Ron, we have to get Harry and go to St. Mungoes" Hermione wispered**

**"Okay, lets go."**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione arrived at St.Mungoes with Ron, Harry, and Ginny to find Luna in tears.

"H-Hermione, Ron, Harry, G-Ginny, what are you guys doing here?" She was crying

"We found this, when you ran by, you dropped it." Ron said, holding out the letter.

"Oh, well, your to late, He's gone. He's gone, like my mom, and both of them are never coming back."

"Luna, I am so sorry." Hermione, hugging the crying girl

"Are you sure you even believe me, Hermione?" Luna asked, now suddenly angry

"What?"

"Well, how do you know that this isn't something that I'm saying to get attention?" Luna yelled

"What are you talking about?" Harry said bewildered

"Well all last year all she said about me was that I made things up to get attention!" Luna screamed at him

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Cho Chang told me."

"And you believed her? She was probably saying that to get back at Hermione because for some reason she thinks I was cheating on her with Hermione."

"Oh really..." Luna said disbelievingly

"Luna, please don't do this now." Ginny said, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Ginny, what are doing?" Ron asked

"Doing the girlfriend hug." Luna replied for her, than continued;

"Which she shouldn't be doing, seeing as she broke up with me 10 times in the past 2 years"

"Ginny? You're gay?" Harry said

He felt dirty, used. He had been Ginny's Boyfriend for the past 3 years.

"Yes."

"And you've been cheating on me with Luna?"

"No"

"Huh?"

"When I was dating you, we were broken up, and when we broke up, I would go back to Luna.

"Well, you can just go on dating Luna then, because I will never be stupid enough to go out with you again."

"Me to." Luna said

She started to walk out of the hospital, stopped, turned around, and said,

"Oh, and Hermione, I'm sorry."

"I know"

* * *

xXxxXxxXx...Later...xXxxXxxXx

* * *

Hermione stepped into the club and a wonderful sound met her ears. A girl was singing her favorite song, Be My Escape by RelientK.

I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.

I fought you for so long  
I should have let you in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You

So were You

Hermione looked towards the stage to see who was singing, for they were quite good.

Hermione Gasped, but her crys were drowned out by the loud music.

The singer was Luna.

* * *

sooooooooo, did ya like it, love it, or hate it. if you hated it, than just put the word hate for your reveiw, and stop reading the story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luna..." Hermione Breathed

"Huh, who's that?" a young girl turned around in her seat, looking at Hermione with a confused look on her face.

"That girl on the stage."

"Oh!" comprehension dawned on her face "You mean Shade?"

This took Hermione by surprise, and she was about to reply, but just then a small voice Called out her name.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Luna asked

"I just came to get something to eat. You look great, Luna."

Luna narrowed her eyes, and hissed,

"Don't call me Luna, Hermione. My name is now Shade."

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say.

Luna's face softened.

"Look, Hermione I'm sorry, for the way I'm treating you now, and the way I treated you back at the hospital. You have to let me make it up to you. I'm about to sing Nah by Shania Twain, and from what I hear from Ron, you're a great sinner, and I know you know the words, so come on up and sing with me."

"Okay."

"But not looking like that, come here." Luna giggled as she took Hermione into the back room.

"Okay, first things first. Your hair, see, if we get it to lay just right, you'll look exactly like Shania. So take it out of its bun and come here."

Twenty minuets later

"Ok, you look great. Stop fiddling with it." Luna exclaimed

"Are you sure I look like her?"

"Positive"

It had taken twenty minuets, but Luna had persuaded Hermione to unbutton the bottom half her blouse and tie it in a not, made her wear very short cutoff shorts, knee high leather boots, elbow length black fingerless gloves and a black cowgirl hat.

"Okay, then lets go sing." Luna squealed

"Okay Lu- I mean Shade."

"Thank you."

When they got out there on the stage, there were gasps, and someone shouted OMG! It's Shania!

Hermione laughed, and glanced at Luna, but Luna had a look of shock on her face, and was staring at the back of the café, where the real Shania twain stood calmly.

"Well, we'll just have to make one of her own songs dedicated to her, wont we Shade."

"We sure will Ginger." Luna called

Hermione laughed, and said into the mic, so this ones for you Shania, Nah!"

I thought I might begin by fillin' you in--  
in case you didn't already know  
I'll never forget how you got up and left  
In fact it was downright pretty low  
There ain't no way I wanna,  
you know I ain't gonna  
Take you back, so don't even try  
You can beg, you can plead--  
you can sweat, you can bleed  
Too bad I could care if you cry

That's it! (That's all!) We had fun!  
(We had a ball!)  
It was good while it lasted--  
but now I'm past it  
(It was sure!) It was sweet!  
Sure you swept me off my feet  
I miss you now and then,  
but would I do it all again--Nah--

Chorus:  
You won't find me  
Naked and cold justa sittin'  
on the doctor's table  
Watin' to be told justa why  
I'm no longer able  
To feel my heart beatin'--  
give me a good reason why!  
I kinda went numb just around  
about the time you told me  
You were movin' on, and you  
said that you were gonna phone me  
It's been so long, and there  
ain't nothin' wrong with the line

It's too late to regret it,  
but you're the one who said it  
We're better off being apart  
I hate to be a downer,  
but don't bother comin' 'round here  
'Cause I won't have a change of heart

That's it! (That's all!) We had fun!  
(We had a ball!)  
It was good while it lasted--  
but now I'm past it  
(It was sure!) It was sweet!  
Sure you swept me off my feet  
I miss you now and then,  
but would I do it again--Nah--

Repeat Chorus

Nah...

Well, I hope you learned a lesson,  
'cause you'll never be messin'  
With my head again the way that you did  
It was never gonna work; you were  
too much of a jerk  
I'm finally fed up with it

That's it! (That's all!) We had fun!  
(We had a ball!)  
It was good while it lasted--  
but now I'm past it  
(It was sure!) It was sweet!  
Sure you swept me off my feet  
I miss you now and then,  
but would I do it all again--Nah--

Repeat Chorus

Nah...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Hey every one! New chappie! 

* * *

After the song, every one sat in stunned silence, than one by one, they began to clap,

and soon every one was on their feet. Luna noticed that Shania was also clapping and cheering.

"Wow, Ron was right, you're amazing."

Hermione looked at her, confused, was this girl talking about her singing? Or something else?

"Thanks," she answered lamely. "You to"

Shade smiled sweetly. It took them a moment to realize that the cheering had stopped.

"Huh? Oh! Thanks every one for coming tonight, I hope you liked the show, come again tomorrow, and it'll be even better." Ginger Said into the mic

Looking over at the place Shade should have been, Ginger Added.

"And apparently Shade Decided to leave early, so I'm gonna go find her. Oh, and thanks for coming Shania!"

* * *

Yes, I know it's a very short chapter, but I have writers block, so I'm gonna give you guys 2 weeks to decide for me, should Luna and Hermione get together soon, or later? Review and tell me! 

* * *


End file.
